Percy and the Bandstand
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.18 |number=306 |released= * 24th September 2008 * 16th November 2008 * 21st November 2008 * 19th May 2009 |previous=Thomas Puts the Brakes On |next=Push Me, Pull You }} Percy and the Bandstand is the eighteenth episode of the twelfth series. Plot Jack and Alfie are helping to build a bandstand at Great Waterton. That evening, there will be an open-air concert as a surprise for Lady Hatt, who is a big fan of brass bands. All of the engines have special jobs; Edward is bringing special parcels, Thomas is bringing banners and bunting and Percy is bringing gravel for the pathways. When Percy arrives at Great Waterton, the trucks are being troublesome and refuse to be shunted. This ends up with Percy having to use his "do-as-I-say" whistle which tells the trucks that Percy is in charge and they have to do what he wants. Sir Topham Hatt is impressed and gives Percy the job of bringing Lady Hatt to the concert. Percy is then instructed to not tell her where he is taking her as it would ruin the surprise. Percy agrees and collects a carriage before heading to Maithwaite to pick up Lady Hatt. At Maithwaite, Percy tells Lady Hatt that her Sir Topham has asked him to take her on a special trip. Lady Hatt misunderstands and tells Percy that first she would like to visit the duck pond. Percy knows there is not enough time to do that, but does not dare tell Lady Hatt. At the duck pond, Lady Hatt watches the ducks. Eventually, Lady Hatt climbs back on board and tells Percy she would like to visit the windmill next. Again, Percy does not want to tell Lady Hatt what to do and steams off to the windmill. There, Lady Hatt starts talking to Dusty Miller and Percy is left becoming increasingly more worried. At last, Lady Hatt finishes talking to the miller and tells Percy that she would like to go to the woods. Like last time, Percy goes along with Lady Hatt's wishes and soon arrives at the woods. Lady Hatt wanders off to admire some bluebells, when Thomas arrives. He tells Percy that The Fat Controller is becoming cross as Lady Hatt has not arrived yet. Percy promises to get Lady Hatt to the bandstand in time and Thomas puffs away. Percy is left with no other option than to blow his "do-as-I-say" whistle. Lady Hatt walks out from the trees clutching a handful of bluebells. Percy tells her that he has to take her to a surprise. Lady Hatt is delighted, but wishes that Percy had told her sooner. Percy and Lady Hatt arrive at Great Waterton on time. She is delighted with her surprise and thanks Percy for getting her there in time. Sir Topham also thanks Percy for keeping the bandstand a surprise. Percy's "do-as-I-say" whistle has saved the day. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Troublesome Trucks * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Edward * Alfie * Jenny Packard * Dusty Miller * Sodor Brass Band * Annie and Clarabel * Max or Monty * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * James * Emily Locations * Great Waterton * Maithwaite * Duck Pond * Tower Windmill * Whispering Woods * Sodor River Bridge Trivia * Behind the scenes footage of The Great Discovery included Pierce Brosnan reading the script of this episode. * Stock footage from the eleventh series episodes, Edward and the Mail, Percy and the Left Luggage and Don't be Silly, Billy is used. * A rare picture shows Percy's reflection in the water with his model face mask rather than his CGI face. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, meaning that the audience may not have known about Great Waterton. * This episode marks the last of several things: ** The last time Percy's large scale model is used. ** The last time Jack has a round face and a cylinder body shape. From King of the Railway onwards, his face is now a rounded square shape and his body is now a rounded rectangular shape. ** Jack's last appearance until King of the Railway. ** Alfie and Max/Monty's last appearances until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Miss Jenny's last appearance until the twenty-third series episode, First Day on Sodor! ** The last time Hideki Nakanishi voices Jack in the Japanese narration. ** The last episode of the series that Paul Larson has so far written by himself. ** The last time members of the Pack are seen in an episode in the main television series until the nineteenth series episode, The Other Side of the Mountain. ** The Troublesome Trucks' last speaking roles until the sixteenth series episode, Ho Ho Snowman. ** The last episode written by Paul Larson until seventeenth series episode, Steamie Stafford. Goofs * When Percy pushes his trucks into Great Waterton, the first truck is shown from its back side. However, when the trucks start to misbehave, the first truck flips position and gains a face. * Lady Hatt is taller when Percy tells her that she has to go to the "surprise destination". * When Percy arrives at the bandstand with Lady Hatt, his coach disappears. * Miss Jenny's buttons have been depicted on the wrong side of her shirt. In Other Languages Home Media Releases GER * Best Friends (German DVD) MYS * Thomas Puts the Brakes On and Other Adventures KOR * A Man Lives in the Mountains THA * Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Thai DVD) TWN * Best Friend HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 * Thomas and Friends Volume 45 }} es:Percy y el Quiosco de la Banda pl:Piotruś i Podest Orkiestry ru:Перси и эстрады Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes